Bobby Bear (Film)
Bobby Bear is a 1987 American animated comedy drama mystery parody film Directed and Produced by Shirley Parr. From the Creators of Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!, The Jetsons (1965 film), The Man Called Flintstone, The Flintstones (1967 film), and Desert Flower and Chief. Characters * Chubby - * Bobby Bear - * Roxie Bear - * Cola, Pola, and Vola - Roxie Bear’s Friends. * Yogi Bear - * Boo Boo Bear - * Cindy Bear - * Sarah Bear - * Irish Bear - * Cherry Bear (Male) - The Genie Bear who is drinking a Sunkist. * Lantern Bear - * Hammer Bear - * Jazz Bear - * London Bear - * Ranger Smith - * Evil Roxie Bear - * Mrs. Bear - * Butler Bear - The Leader of The Bad Ship Misery Bears who is trying to get everyone out. * Fat Bear - * Hooded Bears - * Bad Ship Misery Bears - * Royal Bear - * Evil Bear Clones - * Bert - A Hawaiian Bear. Plot Cast * Jeff Bergman as Bobby Bear * Greg Burson as Yogi Bear * Don Messick as Boo Boo Bear/Ranger Smith * Julie Bennett as Cindy Bear * Gail Matthias as Roxie Bear * Candi Milo as Evil Roxie Bear * Ed Gilbert as Lantern Bear * Ferdy Mayne as Bert * B.J. Ward as Mrs. Bear/Sarah Bear/London Bear * Jeff Bennett as Irish Bear/Hammer Bear * Jerry Houser as Cherry Bear * Jim Varney as Jazz Bear * Frank Welker as Chubby * Henry Corden as Butler Bear * Victoria Carroll, Kath Soucie, and Pat Musick as The Bad Ship Misery Bears * Allan Melvin and Hamilton Camp as Evil Bear Clones * Sherman Howard as Royal Bear * Richard Karron as Fat Bear * Ruta Lee as The Narrator Songs * Together Forever (Opening Song) - Chubby, Cola, Pola, Vola, Roxie Bear, and The Chorus * Anywhere in Your Dreams - Bobby Bear and Roxie Bear * Bad Ship Misery - Butler Bear, Royal Bear, Fat Bear, Mrs. Bear, Hooded Bears, and The Bad Ship Misery Bears * Life is A Obstable Course - Butler Bear * Somewhere Out There - Bobby Bear and Cindy Bear * Ode to a Bear - Evil Roxie Bear * Anywhere in Your Dreams (Reprise) - Roxie Bear * Together Forever (End Credits Version) - All Characters Trivia * Running Time: 95 Minutes * Rated G: * Preceded By The Return of Chief And Followed By The Animated Movie: The Mystery of the Black and Pink Hombre. * It was Based on TV Series, The Bobby Bear Show. Quotes Bobby Bear (Film)/Quotes Transcript Bobby Bear (Film)/Transcript Bobby Bear (Film)/Trailer transcripts Category:Pages with script errors Category:Films directed by Shirley Parr Category:1987 films Category:Yogi Bear Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Films set in London Category:Film scores by Randy Newman Category:Films produced by William Hanna Category:Films produced by Joseph Barbera Category:Films written by Sheryl Stone Category:Movies Category:G-Rated films Category:Animated comedy films Category:BBFC U-rated films Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Spiritual Category:List of films based on Hanna-Barbera cartoons Category:Sound Effects by Hanna-Barbera Category:Package films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Vampire in animated film Category:Films about bears Category:Warner Bros. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna Barbera Movies Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Drama films Category:Mystery films